injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Zatanna/Prime
Zatanna is an unorthodox character that can provide a bunch of fulfilling assets to her, granting her the ability to be in many roles. She can give herself a damage boost, power drain, deal damage over time, or heal her for half her maximum health. But, like all magic, it can backfire. Practice can help, but there is always some luck involved. Pick a card, any card! She can be directly promoted if her challenge was completed. Otherwise, copies can be randomly obtained from the Challenge Booster Pack and the newly-added Apokolips Darkseid Challenge Pack or as 1 of 3 guaranteed cards in the Sorcery Pack. Strategy There are five cards in her special 2; they are always in this order, but the starting card is random: *Zatanna - Pale blue - Magician: Self heal 50% of maximum health. *Wonder Woman - Red - Justice: 50% damage boost. Lost on tag out. Stacks up to 3 times for 250% total damage, and stacks with Harley Quinn's boosts. *Batman - Blue - Hermit: Power Drain. This will drain the next opponent if the main damage knocks out the target. This power drain is very powerful and will fully drain power even when blocked. *Joker - Green - Fool: Self-stun. This can be negated by block. *Deathstroke - Yellow - Death: Damage over time. This is not a bleed, and while it is doubled by Catwoman/Batman Returns, it deals very low damage. 13 cards will appear in one use of special 2. For example, a possible sequence is: Batman - Joker - Deathstroke - Zatanna - Wonder Woman - Batman - Joker - Deathstroke - Zatanna - Wonder Woman - Batman - Joker - Deathstroke. The effect is applied after the normal damage of the special 2 is dealt, and can be applied to the next opponent if the main damage knocks out the current opponent. Despite her special 2 displaying a minimum and maximum damage, it does not offer any regular tapping/swipping and will always do the stated minimum damage. The cards rotate quickly, much more so than Harley Quinn's special 2. This makes it quite difficult to land on a specifically desired card. The self-stun deals 2 damage to Zatanna, and this can knock herself out if she is already at that level of health (due to damage over time effects or Joker's passive). While her base stats are not bad and as a female character (i.e. can benefit from Wonder Woman/600's damage and power generation boost), her s2 can only deal minimum damage and overall she is significantly outclassed by almost any female card released around the same time or later (prime examples being Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Raven/Prime, Killer Frost/Prime, and with the 2.6 update, Wonder Woman/Justice League and Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight). Abilities Here are Zatanna's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Zatanna's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Her in-fight portrait shows her wearing her hat, her card shows her holding it in her right hand and model viewer shows her holding her wand in her left hand. She does not have either in the actual fight, other than briefly using her wand at the beginning of her super move. *Zatanna is the first character in the game where her passive can affect her negatively, the second being Red Lantern Hal Jordan. *Despite having almost zero impact on the game's meta herself, Zatanna's challenge is sandwiched between Deathstroke/Arkham Origins and Bane/Luchador before, and Raven/Prime and Green Lantern/Red Son after, and all four cards have very powerful passives that would greatly shape the game for a long time. *She was the last character from the console version to be released on mobile. *She is the only character to have an "Attack Boost" as all other similar effects are described as "Damage Boosts". Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Female characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Innate heal Category:DOT damage Category:Power drain Category:Characters Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Stun